


love nest

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Kendra and Sara are one part bird puns and one part done with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love nest

It starts over breakfast, with Sara continuously looking at her curiously as she eats her cereal.

 

“What?” Kendra finally asks, sighing and preparing herself for whatever comment is to come.

 

“So do you leave feathers in the bed?”

 

Kendra blinks in surprise because of all questions she was expecting that wasn’t one of them. Maybe now that the team had settled in to some kind of rhythm she should get used to the bird jokes though.

 

“No.” She says resolutely, with enough iron in her voice to end it there.

 

Sara hums and seems to let it go.

 

She should have known it was too easy.

 

~~

 

Kendra nearly screams when Sara’s voice comes out of nowhere along with the assassin herself.

 

“Where do they go?” Sara asks, looking at her back and Kendra’s certain if she hadn’t turned around fully to face Sara she might have poked her there.

 

“Were you in the vents?” Kendra shoots back, ignoring the question because it’s not like she’s got a proper answer for that anyway.

 

“They’re comfortable.” Sara shrugs, “All though you maybe need more training if you didn’t hear me.”

 

Kendra sighs and refrains from pointing out that if Sara didn’t want to be heard she wouldn’t and let’s herself get dragged off to a training session.

 

~~

 

One of the things she learns about Sara that she doesn’t expect is how often she dances.

 

“Surely you’ve got some moves from that thousand year memory of yours.” Sara teases, pulling her out onto the dance floor and Kendra hears Len snickering behind them.

 

The hand that falls on her hips makes her jump a little and just when she begins to relax Sara sways and it’s not even to the beat, Kendra can’t help but noticing.

 

“I don’t think this is what Rip meant when he kicked us out to fume aboard the ship.” She practically has to yell to be heard, the 90s mean the rise of technopop and she swears she had this song stuck in her head as a kid and now will all over again.

 

“Ah but it’s not not what he meant.” Sara replies, in perfect logic and Kendra snorts in amusement.

 

For a while she just sways with Sara, also ignoring the beat and focusing on just moving in tandem with the other woman.

 

“You know for someone who sprouts wings you’ve got pretty good balance.”

 

“Thank you. I think.” Kendra purses her lips, trying to decide if that’s a compliment and then gives up because Sara winks at her so she knows she can take it as such.

 

“You know you don’t really show them around outside of battle.”

 

Kendra shifts, a little uncomfortable at the talk, “They’re not really made for small spaces.”

 

“Well a bed’s not a small space unless there’s two.”

 

Kendra opens her mouth to question that but the world literally shakes around them and Sara once flirtatious gaze falls away to something more serious.

 

“Time to go,” Ray pops up between them, behind him Jax and Stein merge into firestorm.

 

Her wings come out naturally and without much thought and from the corner of her eye she can see Sara grin and shake her head but then she’s gone, racing out the building in to danger.

 

Kendra follows after her so someone has her back.

 

~~

 

“They’re softer than I thought.” Sara’s fingers run through her wings and Kendra stiffens, not in surprise, but in pain.

 

She got caught in the crossfire and the ends are singed and even Sara being gentle jostles enough of it that it hurts. She can’t see Sara frown but bets it’s there and does hear the apology.

 

“So you actually feel these when they’re out,” Sara’s hand pulls away to come back with a cream this time that she runs along the wings, soothing the strange flesh beneath the burnt feathers.

 

“I guess. I don’t really know how it works you know.” Kendra tells her, looking back at Sara and making a face when that pulls on some muscles too.

 

“Guess there’s no manual on reincarnation.” Sara chuckles and it’s not an actual joke, making Kendra remember that she’s not the only one on the team who knows what it’s like to die.

 

“We could always write one.” Kendra smiles, trying to lighten up the mood a bit.

 

It works because Sara genuinely smiles now, the nice kind that reaches her eyes and makes them crinkle at the edges, the blue in them standing out.

 

“Call it birds of a feather?” Sara jokes and Kendra groans.

 

“You’re not letting this go are you?”

 

“If it makes you feel better I’m just winging it.”

 

Kendra drops her head with another groan but she’s still smiling despite that.

 

~~

 

“Kendra.”

 

Her name being called and a hand on her shoulder wake her and before she can come to her senses she’s lashing out, throwing whoever was hovering over top of her away and her wings unfurl from her back, a warning to anyone in her way.

 

Then she wakes up completely, blinking in surprise and looking at Sara who’s on her back on the bed, looking up at Kendra in strange tableau they’ve put themselves in.

 

“What’s going on?” Kendra asks, her wings dip in her uncertainty, she doesn’t know if the ships being attacked and she keep them out just in case.

 

“You were having a nightmare.” Sara tells her, sitting up on her elbows and Kendra realizes she’s still standing over top of her and shuffles back, falling onto the bed and hissing when her wings hit the wall.

 

“Sorry,” She mumbles, seeing that she must have woken Sara whose room is across the hall.

 

Sara shrugs like it’s no big deal and moves to sit cross legged on her bed, tilting her head to look at Kendra’s wings, “You know most people do a different kind of flying at night.”

 

“What?” The bizarre sentence snaps her out of her daze and she stares at Sara who smirks.

 

“I’m just saying.” Sara shrugs and Kendra’s brow furrows as she replays what Sara just said back in her mind and catches up with the context.

 

“Really?” She ask drily.

 

Sara just grins at her and Kendra reaches out with her foot to shove her off the bed. The ex-assassin just nimbly falls and then flips so she lands on her feet.

 

“Show off.” Kendra mutters but admires the way Sara stretches afterwards.

 

“We can’t all have wings.” Sara sighs like it’s a pity and then walks out, hips slightly swaying and Kendra tries not to watch but fails.

 

~~

 

The next time they fall into bed together it is for a completely different reason, Sara’s mouth pressed to hers and Kendra clutches at her arms to pull her closer. Her wings are completely open behind her and she doesn’t care for once to tuck them back in.

 

When they part for air Sara chuckles, “Guess we’re making this into a love nest after all.”

 

It’s supposed to be sexy Kendra thinks but Sara gets a mouthful of feathers for her trouble because Kendra can’t stop laughing.


End file.
